The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 16 - "Kiss the Girl"
(Later that evening, Fievel and Olivia are sitting in a rowboat on the lake. Olivia is now wearing a blue dress coat, a blue tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern over her other clothes.) *Pudge/Flounder: Move your big fur! I can't see a thing. *Tiger/Scuttle: Nothing is happening! Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once! O.K., all right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back. (He lands on a tree branch and starts to sing horribly.) *Fievel/Eric: Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery. (Olivia looks up at Tiger, who gives her the "OK" hand signal as he continues to sing. Then she puts her face in her own hands in frustration.) (Meanwhile, Timothy is on the edge of the rowboat, hands over his ears.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! (He dives into the water and takes out a stick that seemed to be under the water.) You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. (Timothy pops out of the water with a piece of what came from a cattail stick.) *Timothy/Sebastian: First, we got to create the mood. (spoken) Percussion? (The Psyducks bang on the Squirtles' bellies as if they were drums.) Strings. (The Cricketunes rubs their legs together.) Winds! (Cattails blow in the breeze.) Words. (singing) There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her (Cut to Olivia, who is looking peaceful, but gasps to see that something is on a blade of grass.) *Timothy/Sebastian: And you don't know why (He and the blade of grass bend over so that he could whisper in Fievel's ear) But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl (He and a blade of grass are being flung backwards.) *Fievel/Eric: Did you hear something? (Olivia shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.) *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: (singing) Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she wants you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl *Timothy/Sebastian: (spoken) Sing with me now. *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la la (Cut to Timothy sitting on a Blastoise's shell with Wingull and Pelipper looking sad.) *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Ain't that sad? (The Blastoise's head rises out of the water.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Ain't it a shame? Too bad He gonna miss the girl (Cut to Fievel and Olivia, who are still riding in the rowboat.) *Fievel/Eric: You know, I feel really bad about not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess. Is it Jenny? (Olivia makes a disgusted face as Fievel laughs.) *Fievel/Eric: O.K., no. How about Amy? Nancy? *Timothy/Sebastian: Olivia. Her name is Olivia. *Fievel/Eric: Olivia? (Olivia nods vigorously) Olivia? That's kinda pretty. O.K., Olivia. (Now the two mouse children go into a lagoon as the Pichu Brothers open the entrance.) *Timothy/Sebastian: (singing) Now's your moment *Back-up Singers: Ya-ya-ya *Timothy/Sebastian: Floating in a blue lagoon *Back-up Singers: Ya-ya-ya (The Pichu Brothers close the entrance to the lagoon. Then, cut to the shadow of Fievel and Olivia.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better (Three Magikarp jump out of the water.) *Chorus: Ya-ya-ya *Timothy/Sebastian: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl (Various forest animals and additional Pokémon cheer excitedly.) *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl *Back-up Singers: Whoa, whoa! *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Goldeen and Seaking pop up out of Wingull and Pelipper's lower beaks.) *Back-up Singers: Whoa, whoa! (As the birds (from "Bambi") sing, Tiger jumps right in front of them and joins them. But they shut him up so they could continue singing.) *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Now, Pudge and the other penguins spit water around Fievel and Olivia as if they were creating a fountain.) *Back-up Singers: Whoa, whoa! *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You got to kiss the girl (Pidgeys are chirping excitedly, as the birds and Poliwhirls make kissy faces. Even Thumper's sisters are excited.) *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: Kiss the girl You wanna kiss the girl You've gotta kiss the girl *Thumper's Sisters/Ducks: (chanting) Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! *Timothy/Sebastian and Chorus: GO ON AND Kiss the girl (Out of the blue, the boat tips over, and both Fievel and Olivia fall into the lake.) (The vultures and Pidgeys fly away in alarm while Timothy slaps his palm against his face.) *Fievel/Eric: Whoa! Hang on, I've gotcha. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts